


Don’t Change For Anyone

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, body shamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Sakura works at a modelling agency to pay for medical school, only problem is she hates it there and is the only muscular woman model.I don’t own Naruto. If I did Kiba would have way more screen time.





	Don’t Change For Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to post this for about a month now but then I got caught up in final fantasy xv. Raise your hand if you’re emotionally scarred now (´･Д･)」
> 
> Anyway here’s some ot3 fit ya.

Sakura returned to the apartment she shared with her two loving boyfriends. She knew they were already asleep because she had worked late, so she made sure to be quiet when shutting the front door. She dropped her bag next to the shoe rack and slid down the wall hopping her anger would seep away. 

She closed her eyes and fought against the tears building behind them. As she took a deep breath she hear the bedroom door open, so she stood up quickly and tried to compose herself. 

“Sakura?” Naruto called as he came around the corner. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No I was up anyway. You ok?”

“Yea just crappy day at work,” she sighed. 

“I’m sorry baby,” he pulled her into his arms. 

 

Sakura worked at modelling agency and she hated every second of it but it paid enough that she could continue medical school. She didn’t work too much and could take time off before an exam but the atmosphere was suffocating. 

Every model there was too skinny for her liking and the way they got there was really unhealthy. The other models had a tendency to make her feel inferior and judged her for being overly muscular for the “ideal woman figure”. Sakura loved her muscles and was proud of her body but that didn’t stop her self esteem dropping with every cruel joke and judging stare. She hated it. 

 

Naruto pulled Sakura to their bedroom where Sasuke lay curled in a blanket while on his phone. 

“Hey beautiful,” he greeted her while yawning. 

“You shouldn’t have stayed up if you’re that tired,” she smiled at his cuteness. 

“But I wanted to see you,” he replied while reaching out to her and she immediately went into his arms under the covers. 

“Don’t you want a shower?” Naruto asked as he climbed in with her. 

“No I just want today to end.”

“Did something happen today,” Sasuke asked. 

“Nothing diffident to normal,” she whispered and buried her face in Sasuke’s neck as Naruto curled up against her back. 

“Goodnight I love you both,” Sasuke murmured. 

“Love you too,” “love ya,” the other too said at the same time. 

 

The next morning Sakura woke up early like normal and quietly crawled out of bed for a shower, as she left the room she smiled at Naruto moving to to cling to Sasuke. 

She stood under the water and let her hands run over her body. Her toned abs, muscled thighs, small breasts, muscled ass. She had been chosen for the job because of her muscular body, yet there was no one else at the agency that looked like her, all the other women had thin waists and smooth curves and that made sure to always remind her of that.

Her eyes filled with tears again so she jumped out of the shower before her mind wondered any further. As she dried her hair she stepped into the kitchen to make some coffee, not surprised to see Sasuke already awake with the kettle on. 

She put some bread in the toaster for herself and him and pulled out some cereal for Naruto when he woke up. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke’s middle as he placed the mugs on the counter. 

“Good morning to you too,” he smiled. 

She didn’t respond, just buried her face into his shirtless back and breathed in his scent. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Would I be more attractive if my ass was bigger?” She asked softly. 

“Hell no,” Naruto called as he exited the bathroom. 

She raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. 

“You’d be attractive sure but not more attractive. We’d still think you’re hot when you’re old and wrinkled.” 

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek as he pulled her arms from around Sasuke and wrapped them around himself instead, holding her tightly to his chest. 

“Don’t you dare change unless it’s for yourself, never because of what we, or anyone else, thinks of you. You hear me?” He whispered into her hair. 

She nodded against his neck. 

“And your ass is perfect the way it is,” Sasuke said as he gently grabbed her ass then put her coffee next to them on the counter. 

She giggled as Naruto pushed her up to sit on the counter and kissed her neck softly. 

“Babe its too early for this,” she whispered. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto back by his collar and handed her a plate of toast and fruit. 

“You two are no fun,” he whined. 

“Only when we’re hungry,” Sasuke smirked at Sakura and he sipped his coffee.


End file.
